


Tired

by talefeathers



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Brotherly Love, Brothers, Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23547802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers
Summary: On the subway at 1:00 in the morning, Tim Drake is tired.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Dick Grayson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45
Collections: Batfam/DC Universe, Tumblr Drabbles





	Tired

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “I’m just. I don’t know. I’m tired of things sucking.”

“I’m just. I don’t know. I’m tired of things sucking.”

Dick huffed a chuckle of agreement.

“Yeah,” he said. “Yeah, I get that.”

The two of them are sprawled across two seats in an empty subway car, the last train of the night. It’s far from their usual mode of transportation, but for once neither of them had felt much like driving.

“I don’t know. I guess some days it’s just easier to ignore, or easier to feel hopeful about, or. Something.”

Tim had his head leaned over the back of his seat in a way that simultaneously looked completely relaxed and not comfortable at all.

“And some days I just feel like I’m dragging an empty body from one day to the next. Like I’ve already given everything I can—there’s nothing left—but I still can’t stop. Because everything just. It keeps going. And the only thing worse than always treading water would be drowning under the weight of it, you know?”

Dick gave his brother a concerned little grimace.

“I… I know what you mean,” he said slowly. “Do you think taking some time off would help?”

“You never take any time off,” Tim muttered. “Neither does—”

“We can’t compare ourselves to Bruce,” Dick cut across. “Or hold ourselves to his standards. Believe me, it’s a good way to get real messed up  _ real _ fast. And as for me, I do too take breaks. It’s the only way to stay healthy enough to do this. Hell, to do  _ anything. _ ”

Tim sighed, shook his head.

“Maybe,” he conceded.

“Think about it,” Dick said, reaching over to give his hair a little tousle. “In a lot of ways, you’ve got more on your shoulders than any of us, you know. There isn’t a single one of us who would begrudge you some downtime.”

“If that’s the case,” Tim said, heavily leaning his head into Dick’s shoulder, “let’s start now. No more work talk. Just… wake me up when we hit Tricorner.”

Dick smiled.

“Can do, bud.”


End file.
